


【虫贱】番杏科吉露果冻

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 韦德凑过来，额头压上了他的额头，好像要隔着面罩看出蜘蛛侠的表情。他挑衅又傲慢地说:“那你就来操我啊，蛛网头？”





	【虫贱】番杏科吉露果冻

0

 

他先拿出了一袋全麦面包和牛奶，同时看见韦德掏出了多力多滋，一包星霸糖，还有几颗橘子果冻。他把这些小东西放在楼沿旁边的地上，果冻骨碌碌滚着，被压皱了一点点，漏出来的甜汁把韦德的手套搞得黏糊糊的。

韦德像个小婴儿一样下意识把手指往嘴巴里送，蜘蛛侠闪电般抓住了他的手。

 

“你能不能多注意点饮食健康和卫生问题？”他抱怨。

韦德指指他黑糊糊的全麦面包:“如果辛辛苦苦夜巡到大半夜还只能吃那个，我宁可去做牙根管手术。”

“提醒一下，我们这次搞得这么晚是因为你迟到了！”蜘蛛侠有点生气，“我都荡过了两个街区，你才慢慢吞吞过来。”

 

“因为出任务的时候我被外星人射线击中了。”韦德小声说，讨好地递过来其中一颗果冻。他指天画地地发誓:“其实什么事也没有！是他们让我一回来就去做好多全身检查，花了好久时间也不让我走。我可没有办法。”

小蜘蛛明显紧张起来。他歪着头看了看韦德，什么也看不出来。韦德看上去完完整整，安然无恙。

“你真的没事吗？”

 

韦德想了想，突然抓过蜘蛛侠的手。他的速度又急又快，往下面探过去。彼得还没有回过神，他的手被抓着伸进了对方裤子里，手指触到了一块又软又热的地方，隔着手套也能感觉出来。

摸起来像一张小小的呼着热气的嘴巴。

“很有意思吧？”韦德说。

 

过了一会儿，他像摸到了烧红的炭一样猛地把手抽了回来，疯狂地在制服裤子上擦着手指。动作大得差点栽下楼去。死侍看着他慌乱的样子露出一个恶作剧般的笑容。

“你是第一次碰这种东西吗？”他拔高声音，高兴又惊讶。

 

“我靠！”蜘蛛侠破口大骂，被他吓得不轻，几乎要开始偏头痛，“韦德，你在发什么神经病！”

韦德丢开了玉米片，他看起来突然神采奕奕，朝着彼得挤过来。

“我想到了更有意思的事。”他居高临下地撑在彼得身上，兴奋地说，“小蜘蛛，我们来做爱吧！”

彼得的头终于开始真真正正地痛起来。

 

1

 

他激烈反抗，而韦德表示对他很失望。

“难不成你是基佬？你晕逼吗？”

蜘蛛侠被这粗俗的用语惊得缩了缩脖子。“我不是！不，韦德，我为什么要和你做这种事？”

“这东西可能明天就没了，小蜘蛛！我这一辈子说不定就只有今天长着这东西！”韦德按着他试图往后躲的肩膀，苦口婆心，“过几天就回去了，没有了，千载难逢！不要错失机会，蜘蛛侠！”

 

“可是我……”他无力地拿手推了韦德一下，“我不要，我才不会和朋友做这种事。”

“有什么不行的呢？”韦德很困惑，“你很明显还没和女孩子做过。我都提前漏题给你了，你难道不想练练吗？”他看起来居然一副慷慨大方的样子。

天哪。他真希望韦德再被抓回去做一下脑部的检查。

 

“可能因为这种事只能和喜欢的人做……？”

韦德看起来很不高兴。“哦。我就知道你不喜欢我。”

彼得捂住了脸，感到无力。他反反复复告诉自己，和韦德交流是一场大脑的铁人三项运动，耐心和毅力都缺一不可。

 

“不是的，韦德……”他努力向对方解释，“我只是看不出你有什么必要为了我做这个，已经很晚了，你可能太累了，我们把点心吃完，回家以后好好睡一觉好吗？”

“你最好想清楚了，蜘蛛宝宝。”韦德赌气恶毒地说，“说不定这是你这辈子除了出生之外唯一一次接触这个的机会了哦。”

蜘蛛侠很不成熟地被激怒了。

“我可没有那么没魅力！倒是你，你……我打赌你根本约不到女孩子出去玩！”

这句话有点太过分了。死侍焉巴巴地坐回去的时候彼得就后悔了，如果他也拿这个嘲笑韦德，他和那群人有什么区别呢？他愧疚地僵在原地，不知道要去道歉还是干什么。

“你说得对，小蜘蛛。”

“韦德，我不是那个意思……对不起……”

“其实只是我想做，因为我还不知道女孩子她们上床的时候是什么感觉呢。她们叫得那么大声，我真好奇。”韦德嘟囔。

蜘蛛侠如坐针毡，担心韦德又担心自己的贞操，不自在地搓着手里的面包包装袋。

 

“我只是，刚刚长出这东西的时候，我似乎还挺高兴的。我只是以前有时候会想……说不定我是个女孩会好一点。”他掏了一把玉米片，放进嘴嘎巴嘎巴嚼着，“不过就算变成女孩子估计我也是个又丑又怪的小巫婆。臭臭的，晕倒在酒吧门口都不会有人捡走。我会伤心地吃啊吃啊，吃成一个一看就会被校园霸凌的肥妹，屁股大得可以做土星的卫星。”

“关于我讨人厌这一点，事实上什么也不会变，是吧？”

 

彼得感觉很不好受。韦德坐在那里垂着头啃着垃圾食品，而他回想起好久以前某次撞见韦德扛着枪穿着女仆装和裙子的时候。当时那画面可真的让人不太舒服，成功吓到过蜘蛛侠。因为那个事，他其实一直觉得韦德挺怪的。

韦德说:说不定我是个女孩子会好一点哦。

他开始想象着韦德当初笨拙地套上那条小裙子的心情。幻想自己是个女孩，渴望被疼爱，疯狂又孤独。

 

别让他利用你的同情心，彼得帕克！彼得大声警告自己。

“晚安，我回去咯。”韦德舔了舔手指上的芝士粉，他撑着楼沿就要往下跳，彼得抓住了他的手臂。

“你马上会回家，对吗？”

“当然不了，”韦德疑惑地看着他，“明天我的小韦德可能就回来了，所以今晚我要去好好找乐子。破处之夜！”他欢呼了一声。

 

彼得闭上眼睛，感觉自己就像个面对夜不归宿高中女儿无比绝望的老爸。他说:“不行。”

韦德凑过来，额头压上了他的额头，好像要隔着面罩看出蜘蛛侠的表情。他挑衅又傲慢地说:

“那你就来操我啊，蛛网头？”

 

*

 

他不能放着韦德不管，他可能会去袭击路人，或者跑进各种奇怪的酒吧里大闹一场。他还可能出于好奇自己把匪夷所思的各种东西塞进身体里，出于自愈因子的优待他总是有恃无恐，这也使得他老把自己弄得血淋淋的。

彼得总是许愿韦德某日能觉醒一个新的超能力，名字叫做“好好照顾自己”。

 

“别苦着个脸，宝贝。”他的犹豫鼓励着韦德又贴过来跨到他身上，捧着蜘蛛侠的脸诱惑他。“只不过是一场性爱，借你的东西用一用。你知道的，朋友的总是比陌生人的用着放心。”

韦德说得他像一根按摩棒。彼得瞠目结舌，觉得好像被冒犯了，有点无语又有点生气。

 

“你不愿意我也不会强迫你的，别那么苦恼嘛。比起做爱，我更喜欢看你高兴。”他继续黏黏糊糊地说，手按在蜘蛛侠红蓝制服的胸口，另一只手去戳小英雄皱起来的眉头。“当然啦，如果真得来个人把我开个苞，我还是最希望那是你，我可最喜欢你了。”

蜘蛛侠的语气听起来软乎乎的，他已经投降了。他只是说:

“可是我……我可能不会……”

“我可以教你，小甜派。”韦德兴奋起来，“你知道吗，这一点也不难！”

 

2

 

韦德直起身开始解腰带，他把裤子褪下来的时候彼得真不知道该不该盯着看。那里确实变得不一样了，没有男人的生殖器官，取而代之的是像一个小伤口一样的小缝，颜色比旁边的皮肤略深一点点。韦德没有体毛，下面光溜溜的，这件事呈现出来的情色程度远比彼得想象中高。他看着韦德挺起腰把裤子往下扯，那个小缝像贝壳边露出一点点发红的贝肉，黏糊糊连着一条线，在月光下亮得像一条细细的珠链，另一头连在裤子上。

 

“你瞧，我可是看到你就湿透了，大英雄。”韦德说着不害臊的话，抓过他的手。“你想摸一摸吗？”

他引导着他把手指贴上去。那里有点热，又有点黏，湿乎乎的软肉搭在手指上，彼得脑子里狂风暴雨，不知为何出现了无脊椎腹足纲柄眼目动物和许多奇形怪状的海洋生物。

 

韦德抓着他的手指往里按，那儿不可思议地软，面对这样无理的入侵依然顺从地分开了，他的手陷进了更里面更热的地方。湿润，发烫，那种感觉就像他把手指插进了韦德的伤口里一样。这个联想让蜘蛛侠的指尖下意识地蜷曲了一下，刮得韦德的腿轻轻颤起来。

“呃……”

戴着战斗手套碰这样敏感的地方或许不是很合适，彼得后知后觉地意识到。他赶紧抽回手把手套脱掉了，想要道歉，但是又觉得简直张不开嘴。

 

“怎么样？”韦德大张着腿，期待地看着他。

天啊，他连这个地方也要想被夸几句吗？

“软软的，又热又湿。”他干巴巴地说，“很……很像果冻？”

韦德几乎要惨叫了。“小蜘蛛，你真的好可爱！继续摸摸我，我好喜欢这个。”

为什么他说这种话一点都不会害羞？彼得可能永远都无法习惯韦德抛过来的那些乱七八糟的发言。真诚又赤裸，热切到了一个几乎算低级的地步。他的手都出汗了，手心朝上伸过去，犹豫着把中指和无名指贴在那儿，小幅度地前后移动手腕，试探性地轻抚和摩擦它。慢慢地，韦德的腿夹紧了他的腰，他想这应该是感觉很好的意思。

 

韦德抱住了他的肩膀，他好像有点跪不住了，不得不靠在彼得身上。“你学得真快。”他这么夸奖他，腰部下塌而臀部翘起，随着蜘蛛侠每一次在那片地方滑动手指而微微打颤。他摸起来更湿了，糯乎乎的，像一块放在勺子里多汁可口的焦糖布丁。

“现在你可以插进去一根手指试试，亲爱的，”韦德搂紧了他，含糊地说，“不过那儿还没有进过东西呢，对我温柔点……”

彼得愣住了。插进去？他在那儿蹭了半天，立起手指四处摸索，但是找不到。到处好像都是紧紧闭着的肉壁。插进去哪里？他的手停住了，有点尴尬。

 

在他发呆的时候，韦德抓过他的手，开始往自己身体里塞。他的动作粗鲁又不体贴，彼得觉得他简直是硬生生挤开一条道。他的手斜着进入了一个更奇怪的地方，里面肉乎乎又有弹性的内壁紧贴着指腹，像一个潮湿高热的牢笼吞进了他的手指。

韦德的身体好像很抗拒他，里面的肉褶推挤着，想把这入侵密地的异物推出去。他的手滑出来了一点，但韦德不管不顾地抓着他强硬地插回去，他还试着从旁边再塞进去一根指头，那肯定不会舒服，彼得有点紧张。

“你会痛吗？那里摸起来好小。”

“啊，可能是没长完全。毕竟是个冒牌货。”韦德满不在乎地哼哼，“捅一捅就开了，没关系。等下你插进来，里面就被撑开啦，说不定会变成你的形状呢。”

蜘蛛侠被这样的下流话震得心脏和手都在抖。

 

*

 

等到塞进去两根手指，不管对方怎么催促，他停在那儿不肯动了。他的手被绞得紧紧的，虽然这样想很多余，彼得老是怕韦德被他弄碎了。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“你问了太多句了，这样下去我可能真的慢慢会感到疼了。”韦德颤着声音说，“别这样温柔对我了，快点干！”

彼得只好说:“你能……能把腰抬起来吗？”

韦德很惊讶:“为什么？”

“我要看着你有没有出血。”他这么解释。

 

等韦德听话地照做的时候，他才发现这个要求好像有点强人所难。韦德跪直了身子，一只手扶着他，一只手卷着自己的上衣制服，吃力地把下身前倾呈现给他。

 

他的两根手指还插在他身体里呢，那儿确实更湿了，腿根连着手心都是韦德分泌的液体。那个小缝看起来发红发肿，肉嘟嘟地咬着他的手指，微微抽搐着。他几乎要被迷住了，试着把手指分开，那个甬道也随着动作张开了一点点，像一朵沾满晨露要开不开的花。

韦德低低呻吟了一声。“小蜘蛛，你别那么认真看了行吗？”

“你这样会不舒服吗？”他试着转动手指，韦德的腰在晃，但还是努力地听话维持在原地，忍受着他钻研科学报告一样专注到让死侍都开始不好意思的视线。

 

“我不会，你能插进来了吗？再摸下去我就要发大水把你冲走啦！”

彼得觉得害羞又好笑。他笑出了声音，韦德气得把他按倒在地上，另一只手匆匆去摸彼得的裤子。他看起来又急又色，好像世界末日要来了，他要抓紧地球的最后一个晚上，和爱人在这个城市里最高的地方缠绵。

 

*

他扶着彼得的阴茎，慢慢坐下去的时候，小蜘蛛浑身绷紧，看起来像个宕机的机器人，马上要冒烟了。

他确实没和别人做过如此亲密的事。

韦德看起来也不太好受，他还没适应这个敏感的新器官，这种被进入的感觉和他还带把的时候截然不同，古怪得死侍手脚发软，像一只喝醉的企鹅，东倒西歪的。

 

但他看起来很高兴，紧紧抓着蜘蛛侠胸口的制服，他说:

“小蜘蛛，要是你绑着一条领带就好啦！我们可以把它绑在门把手上。你知道吗？这在大学里的意思是[不许进来，你的舍友正在嘿咻]。”

 

彼得扶住了他的腰，他喘了几口气，说:“你上过大学？”

“没有。”韦德恋恋不舍地在他胸口抚摸着，“但我可以想象。”

又是想象。他的人生究竟有多少苦难，以至于要靠想象来虚构回忆？

 

“我还没见过你打领带的样子呢，小蜘蛛。”韦德趴到了他身上，紧紧贴着他。彼得插在他身体里的性器因为这个动作调整了角度，搅了半圈，他们都忍不住微微发抖。

“我打赌那一定看起来很好。”韦德摸着彼得的下颌和脖颈说。他语气里的憧憬和迷恋让彼得有种奇怪的冲动，想要某一天抹着头发，穿着齐齐整整的正装在死侍面前路过。韦德会认出他吗？

 

“按照新法案，如果我现在收回我的许可，你就变成强奸犯啦！”韦德胡言乱语，彼得不得不掐紧他的腰，免得他乱动弄伤了自己。

“我会在你穿着裙子走进警局报案前一秒把你抓走的。”这真的很奇怪，他们在做爱，但是还在开玩笑和斗嘴。

 

“嗨，小蜘蛛。”韦德像想到了什么，揽住了他的脖子，在他的抽插下艰难地迎合着。“说到这个，你第一次看见我穿裙子的那一天，你在想什么？那很奇怪，是吧？”

彼得沉默了一会儿。他扶着韦德的后背坐起来，换了个姿势，像放一朵云一样把韦德放在地上……现在是他撑在韦德身上了。

“我以前觉得那很奇怪，现在没想什么。”他承认，感觉到了韦德小小的不安。或许他该表现得更温柔一点。“裙子又不是只有女孩子能穿，那是刻板印象。”

 

韦德扭了一下腰。“再说一次那个词。”他哀求。

“啊？”彼得真的很难跟上他的脑回路。

“[刻板印象]，”韦德说，“你说这种复杂的长单词的时候看起来真性感。哇，我打赌你还会说[非线性]，[资产重估溢价]什么的……我经常猜你是个好学生，穿着高雅的牛津鞋去上学，加入了皮划艇和橄榄球队，修了双学位。法律和金融学。”

“韦德，”彼得有点紧张，“我没有你说的那么好……”

“我是开玩笑的！可你知道吗，你真是与众不同，蜘蛛侠。”韦德着迷地看着他。“我每次看到你在纽约天上荡来荡去的时候，总是会站在那里出神，那种感觉就像在一个废弃的公厕看到了一朵小小的向日葵。”

 

他喃喃自语的时候，看起来就像灵魂不在这里。好像彼得插在他身体里搅动的阴茎把他的脑子也蒸熟了，像一根戳进雪人肚子里的加热棒，把冰冷的雪融化了，弄得到处湿漉漉的。

这种想象让蜘蛛侠觉得脊椎发麻。拥有这个器官的韦德当然还是韦德，只是给人的感觉变得有一点点微妙的不一样，似乎更低级，更淫秽，柔软和脆弱……

 

韦德突然伸出一只手紧紧地搂住了他，死侍的心跳得飞快，隔着制服都震得彼得晕晕的。韦德夹紧了腿，闷哼了一声:“不好意思，我觉得我好像快射了……你能操再狠点吗？”

你可没有能射的器官了。彼得正想提醒他。韦德的手摸下去，抚摸着他们交合的地方，他在那里摸来摸去，弄得彼得痒痒的。他不得不更用力地顶着韦德，把那种感觉压下去。

 

但是韦德自己揉弄自己的动作看起来实在太粗鲁了，他对待自己新身体的方式就像一个没耐心的小孩折腾一个复杂的玩具，连带着彼得在他身体里的部分都被弄得很难受。最后他只好一把抓过韦德的手，半强迫地打开，和他十指相扣着，把韦德的手按到了地上。

 

有那么一瞬间，那让韦德感到手心和相连的部分一样滚烫，这和欲望没有一点关系，那种热度明亮而原始地刺痛了他，宛如太阳。

 

原谅我的得寸进尺，上帝啊。他在高潮里恍恍惚惚地想，我要开始嫉妒以后那个和小蜘蛛上床的女孩子了。

 

3

 

他根本不知道女孩子的高潮会这么久。韦德颤着两条腿，觉得等下自己可能得爬着回家。

 

这种感觉和射精截然不同，腹腔收紧到几乎发疼，肌肉无法控制地发抖，说不出话，连着整个下身都又酸又酥麻地滴水。他想把腿合上，还很想蜷起来去抵御那种强烈的快感，可是小蜘蛛死死按着他的腿。不仅如此，他还在意识到韦德高潮以后就飞快地抽了出去。他托着韦德的臀部抬高，甚至用一只手轻轻掰开那儿，仔细地检查他有没有受伤。

 

小蜘蛛太年轻了。他盯着那儿一个劲看，呼吸都喷洒在那里，他不知道它还在高潮中呢。那个湿润的穴口在凉丝丝的空气里可怜巴巴发着抖，在他视线里吐着黏答答的清液，而小蜘蛛还试着把手指插进了还没有合拢的甬道里，摸索着小心翼翼地确认里面也好好的。

 

他终于攒回了一点力气，第一件事就是一脚软绵绵蹬在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上。小蜘蛛没反应过来，跌跌撞撞往后跌坐在地上。

“对不起，我弄痛你了吗？”他如梦方醒，第一句就是下意识要道歉。

韦德咬牙切齿地转过去穿裤子。他不知道为什么感到有点屈辱，而且还有点慌乱，好像完成了什么很大的事情，却一点也还没有准备好。或许他不该来找蜘蛛侠干这事。那里还有一种被填满的感觉，这太奇怪了，他的手甚至都还在因为巅峰过后的余韵使不上劲，软绵绵的，裤子都提不上。

 

 

这时候，小蜘蛛凑过来，帮他体贴地提上了裤子。 

“韦德，”他听起来很担心，“你还好吧？”

韦德怔怔地望着他。

“要是我怀孕了怎么办？”他突然说。他妈的，他根本不是想说这个，他的脑子真是莫名其妙。

蜘蛛侠没说话。他的脑筋不知怎么也和死侍搭一块去了，开始在出神地算自己兼职洗盘子和帮邻居除草能不能赚够奶粉钱。他们两个像一对偷尝禁果以后惴惴不安的傻瓜高中生。

 

 

“就流程来说，你还没做一件大人干完这个都会做的事喔。”韦德说。他突然记起了这场性爱的目的，一场针对年轻人的成人教学，顺带自己体验一把。

小蜘蛛恍然大悟。他卷着面罩慢慢靠过来，抬起了死侍的下巴。

他飞快地亲了韦德一下。

“……嫁给我？”他不确定地开口。

韦德看起来惊呆了。

“呃，其实我的意思是抽烟……”

 

 

小蜘蛛看起来被他的脱线搞得有点不知所措。韦德又来劲了，他逗着他:“你可没有戒指呢！求婚的时候没有戒指，女孩子不会理你的。”

“但是今天晚上只是演习，我就原谅你啦。”他轻声说，借着开玩笑的语气，绝望地压抑着靠近蜘蛛侠时心里的渴望和惊涛骇浪。“今天简单一点，你只要对上帝发誓，以后好好对我就行了。快说！”

小蜘蛛说:“我对你发誓。”

他一向如此，他生活的方式不是取决于任何高高在上的神圣权威，而是对自己和他人的道德义务。

“那好啊，我愿意。”韦德说，说出这句话的瞬间他觉得想微笑，又好想流泪。他拍着小蜘蛛的肩膀，匆匆拾起武器站起来:“该回家了，宝贝男孩！就初次表现来说，我给你打个九十分，剩下十分等下次你有戒指的时候发给你。”

 

小蜘蛛说:“韦德……”

死侍转过头，看到蜘蛛侠对自己伸出了手。他的手心里放着一个金色的小圈，那是全麦面包外包装的束口扎带，里面的铁丝被弯曲，扭成了一个小戒指的形状。

 

 

*

 

韦德一动不动地站在那儿，他沉默着，比天上的星星看起来还冷还远，久到彼得都开始有一点莫名紧张了。过了一会儿，他慢慢把手伸过来，那副样子像一只慢慢靠近牛奶的跛腿流浪猫。

 

他从彼得手心里拿走了那个戒指，说:

“我要是个女的，我就给你生一箩筐。”

彼得笑起来，“韦德是韦德就好了。”他说。

 

他和韦德说了晚安和再见，他们挥手告别的时候，韦德无名指上的那个小戒指闪闪发光，看起来像一颗小星星一样。

end


End file.
